iron_throne_roleplayfandomcom-20200214-history
House Ironsmith
House Ironsmith is a Lesser Family of the North, they are bannermen to the noble family of House Forrester. House Ironsmith rule their lands from their seat, Ironsmith Keep. House Ironsmith have always answered the calls of House Forrester, never once wavering the oaths to their liege Lords in any wars. House Ironsmith prospers under their liege Lords who are considered one of the wealthiest houses in the North. They do not have any well known words but a few times its members have been known in ceremony to utter the words "We who work the forges" A homage to their lieges being the only house to work Ironwood and House Ironsmith working the forges for them from time to time. Significant Events The Blackfyre Rebellion Although it is not noted down in the annals of history. The then Lord of Ironsmith Keep answered the call of House Forrester and of House Stark to the side of the Blackfyres. Bloodraven Rebellion The then Lord of Ironsmith Keep, Gerold Ironsmith, would march his liege, Lord Duncan Forrester to war in defence of King Aerys against House Targaryen. Gerold would return a man scarred by war and the events of what took place on the battlefields. War of the Wicked During this war, the still alive Gerold would once again march at his lieges call but would not participate in any major fighting all the way through. Durran's Defiance It was during this was that the now Lord of Ironsmith Keep, Theodore, would fight in his first war and would be ultimately changed for it. The Ironsmith's that would follow him were three of his four sons; Asher Ironsmith, the oldest; Theon Ironsmith, his second son; and Jaxar Ironsmith, his thirdborn. Konrad Ironsmith would be left in charge of Ironsmith Keep under the watchful eye of Theodore's wife, Sarra. The Battle of the Bridge During one of the Norths biggest and probably the entire wars bloodiest battle that would last just three days, the armies of the North and those of the Vale would take and hold one tower on either side of the Twins. During the third day, Theodore would sally to the front lines and during his brief time there would have a sword thrust deep into his leg, this would lead to him not being able to walk without the use of a cane ever again. At the battles end and after being treated till stable, Theodore would return to Ironsmith Keep along with two of his sons; Theon and Jaxar. Asher would press on with the Northern armies into future conflict. The Battle of the Green Fork During the battle that would see the Northern forces soundly defeated and retreat back home, Asher would find himself a changed man. Bloodlust and insatiable taste for drink and whoring would lead to his eventual banishment to the wall by his father. Current Members Living Members: Thedore Ironsmith (216 AC - Present) (Lord of Ironsmith Keep) Sarra Ashwood (225 AC - Present) (Married Theodore Ironsmith: 240 AC) (Lady of Ironsmith Keep) Bryan Ironsmith (214 AC - Present) (Brother of Theodore Ironsmith) (Maester of Ironsmith Keep) Katelin Forrester (238 AC - Present) (Married Roose Forrester: 253 AC) Theon Ironsmith (246 AC - Present) (Son and Heir of Theodore Ironsmith) (Castelan of Ironsmith Keep) Jeyne Glenmore (247 AC - Present) (Married Theon Ironsmith: 263 AC) (Handmaiden to Sarra Ironsmith) Gared Ironsmith (263 AC - Present) (Son of Theon Ironsmith & Jeyne Glenmore) Jon Ironsmith (265 AC - Present) (Son of Theon Ironsmith & Jeyne Glenmore) Helenys Ironsmith (270 AC - Present) (Daughter of Theon Ironsmith & Jeyne Glenmore) Jaxar Ironsmith (251 AC - Present) (Son of Theodore Ironsmith) (Master-at-Arms of Ironsmith Keep) Anya Holt (255 AC - Present) (Married Jaxar Ironsmith: 263 AC) (Handmaiden to Sarra Ironsmith) Cedric Ironsmith (263 AC - Present) (Son of Jaxar Ironsmith & Anya Holt) Rience Ironsmith (266 AC - Present) (Son of Jaxar Ironsmith & Anya Holt) Arra Ironsmith (255 AC - Present) (Daughter of Theodore Ironsmith) (Blacksmith of Ironsmith Keep) Konrad Ironsmith (256 AC - Present) (Son of Theodore Ironsmith) (Master of Whispers of Ironsmith Keep) Minella Cassel (258 AC - Present) (Married Konrad Ironsmith: 276 AC) (Handmaiden to Sarra Ironsmith) Jorelle Ironsmith (276 AC - Present) (Daughter of Konrad Ironsmith & Minella Cassel) Gwyn Ironsmith (264 AC - Present) (Daughter of Theodore Ironsmith) (Mistress of Coin of Ironsmith Keep) Mereya Ironsmith (264 AC - Present) (Daughter of Theodore Ironsmith) (Mistress of Laws of Ironsmith Keep) Gideon Ironsmith (259 AC - Present) (Son of Jon Ironsmith & Serra. Both deceased) Coren Ironsmith (260 AC - Present) (Son of Jon Ironsmith & Serra. Both deceased) Orrina Ironsmith (263 AC - Present) (Daughter of Mereya Ironsmith & Bryan. Both deceased) Gerold Ironsmith (264 AC - Present) (Son of Rience Ironsmith & Helenys. Both deceased) Deceased Members: Gerold Ironsmith (196 AC - 246 AC) (Father of Theodore Ironsmith) (Died of natural causes) Orrina Ashwood (200 AC - 241 AC) (Mother of Theodore Ironsmith) (Died of natural causes) Gideon Ironsmith (220 AC - 264 AC) (Brother of Theodore Ironsmith) (Died in a fire under suspicious circumstances) Gwyn (222 AC - 264 AC) (Married Gideon Ironsmith: 243 AC) (Died in a fire under suspicious circumstances) Jon Ironsmith (240 AC - 264 AC) (Son of Gideon Ironsmith) (Died in a fire under suspicious circumstances) Serra (241 AC - 264 AC) (Married Jon Ironsmith: 259 AC) (Died in a fire under suspicious circumstances) Mereya Ironsmith (244 AC - 264 AC) (Daughter of Gideon Ironsmith) (Died in a fire under suspicious circumstances) Bryan (242 AC - 264 AC) (Married Mereya Ironsmith: 263 AC) (Died in a fire under suspicious circumstances) Rience Ironsmith (247 AC - 264 AC) (Son of Gideon Ironsmith) (Died in a fire under suspicious circumstances) Helenys (247 AC - 264 AC) (Married Rience Ironsmith: 263 AC) (Died in a fire under suspicious circumstances) Family Tree Current Marriage Ties House Ashwood House Cassel House Forrester House Glenmore House Holt House Woods Category:Houses from the North Category:The North Category:Noble Houses Category:House Ironsmith